Kung Fu Wolf (a fanmade Ka-Pow!)
plot: it starts at a peacful village,.. a little little sky blue wolf was born and named "sapphire" they gave her a charm which was made of silver, it had a sapphire on it and it glinted in the moonlight. engraved on the charm was "little sapphire" when sapphire was asleep. everyone else went to bed, noone saw the stelthy ninjas slip into there house. the ninjas went into sapphires mum and dads room and killed them by chopping off both there heads. sapphires brother (his name was kuma) walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water only to see his mothers and fathers heads inpaled on two spikes, panicking he trips and falls on a broken plate shard and was stabbed in the brain. meanwhile sapphires older sister (her name was poppy) ran into sapphires room and grabbed her then leaped out the window and ran. the ninjas were gaining on them! rose went towards a pile of leaves near a temple and left sapphire there, tears streaming down roses eyes she said goodbye and hugged and kissed sapphire before she went back and led the ninjas away. sapphire was scared she cried for her mum and father,she held onto her charm for it was the only thing she had left. then the shadow of a monkey looms over her. 6 YEARS LATER sapphire is training, buddhist monkey watches as she dodges the training ninjas attacks, she sliches one in half and then takes ones head off. the last is sliced in half. tied to her katana is the same charm with the sapphire on it and "little sapphire" encraved on it. this charm was how buddhist moneky knew her name. she then put the katana back in its sheeth. buddhist monkey came over and told her she did well, she smiled and then walked into the temple and went into her room. it was filled with drawings on the walls and great paintings of dragons. she sat at a dragon shrine she had made and placed the sword back on the dragons back (its a dragon sword holder 8D) she then got up and went to ask buddhist monkey something....she was gonna ask him if she could leave and start her own life yet. she got to him and knocked on the door. he opened it and let her in. they were talking and then she asked him. he agreed and said she could go. she ran into her room and packed her stuff then she was out the door! she hugged buddhist monkey and said bye and then she was off she looked back and then continued. it was dark...soo dark and sapphire was rather lost but she wasnt scared for she had a dragon katana. she then spelt stuff cooking and saw smoke in the air, she followed and then she saw the army camp. however there were only 3 soldiers awake. she sneaked her way down but then snap! she stepped on a twig! the soldiers spun around. they were soon around her with guns all to her throat, she was then knocked out! she awakes to find herself tied to he a chair, the soldiers all sat infront of her, one was a light green bear, one was a red vampire wolf, the other a grey wolf. flippy was the first to question her, she replied and nodded, ale then questioned her and again she nodded, rex questioned her and she shook her head. she was soon untied and gaven a bowl of soup. she ate it and then fell asleep. rex,ale and flippy looked through her bag to make sure she wasnt a spy. they then found the katana with the charm and now they know her name. when she woke up they past her a soldier outfit. she took it and was confused however she put it on. she was told she needed to join them for they needed her skills. she agreed but only if she could use her katana aswell as a gun. TO BE CONTINUED! Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Spinoffs Category:Articles in need of images